1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to arc lamps. More particularly, the invention relates to a removable heat sink assembly which clamps around a compact xenon lamp enclosed in a package with a fixed reflector.
2. State of the Art
Compact xenon lamps such as the one shown in prior art FIGS. 1a-1c are widely used in: fiber optic illumination, analytical instrumentation, spectroscopy, audio-visual systems, microscopy, character recognition, data projection, and searchlights. They are available in several power ratings (usually from 100-300 watts) in broadband ultraviolet, visible, and infrared from several manufacturers including Optical Radiation Corporation of Azusa, Calif. and ILC Technology of Sunnyvale, Calif. These lamps provide reliable and efficient sources of illumination combining xenon short arc technology with ceramic to metal sealing techniques.
The prior art lamp package 10 shown in FIGS. 1a-1c, comprises a high density alumina ceramic cylinder 12 having an anode ring 14 and a cathode ring 16. The rear end 15 of the lamp package is an integral electrically conductive portion of the anode ring 14 and is provided with threaded mounting holes 18 and a locating pin 20. Rear end 15 has a smaller diameter than the front end cathode ring 16. The front of the lamp is provided with a single crystal sapphire window 22 behind which the xenon arc 24 and silver coated reflector (not shown) are mounted. Although these lamps operate at a relatively low 12-14 volts, they require a relatively high 15-25 KV ignition voltage.
The lamp 10 is typically mounted in a lamp package holder constructed of high dielectric strength materials that prevent the presence of ignition potentials at external points. A flange with four equally spaced tapped holes is mounted at the light exit port for attaching beam forming optics, filters, apertures or gratings. The lamp holder includes a fan and gold alodined aluminum front and rear heat sinks for cooling the lamp package. Electrical connection to the anode and cathode of the lamp package is made through the heat sinks which are bolted to the lamp package and bolted to the power supply in the lamp package holder.
A disadvantage of the prior art lamp package holder is that it is difficult and time consuming to remove the lamp from the bolted heat sinks and the bolted holder when the lamp package to be changed. Most often, the entire lamp package holder is returned to the vendor for replacement rather than attempt disassembly of the lamp package holder.